Hot Coffee
by I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess
Summary: It was Shachi and Penguin's fault that Summer now had to deal with an aphrodisiac-ridden Trafalgar Law who couldn't keep his eyes and hands to himself. The normally calm and collected Captain was now a starstruck stalker. Summer always thought she wanted Law to show his love for her a little more, but this was not what she had in mind...A LawxOC short story! Gift fic for sillykar18
1. Switched

A/N- At some point you guys are just gonna yell at me for making too many stories. Oh well! :D

Anyways, here's the gift fic for sillykar18! Thanks for giving me the idea, I'm excited to see where I can take this one! :P

Onwards!

* * *

"Baka! The sub's that way!" Penguin smacked his friend over the head, all the while carrying a bag of electrical parts and mechanical equipment for the next stretch of their voyage. Shachi rubbed his head.

"Ow! Don't hit me! And I know where we're going, baka!" The redhead walked with a determined step down the street he believed led back to the port, and ultimately their yellow submarine. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, bathing the city in a pale orange and yellow light. The warmth made their boiler suits just a little uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

"Umm…ok. Maybe we are lost." He admitted after circling the fountain square for a third time that day. He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling at his unamused friend.

"We've been walking for half an hour now. My legs are getting tired." Penguin complained, shifting his hold on the bag of stuff.

"You two look lost." A voice said behind them. They spun, eyeing the old woman cautiously. She was definitely not rich, that was for sure. Her frizzy white hair sprouted out from her head in all directions, and she smiled at them with a set of crooked and missing teeth. Her clothes were ragged, almost threadbare. The two exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Yeah, we could use some directions."

She laughed then, a scratchy and hollow sound that set their teeth on edge. "Oh my, this town can be quite a maze if you're not from around here. But nothing comes for free in this day and age, sonny."

Inwardly, they sighed. This wasn't the first time that day someone had tried haggling with them or attempting to sell them some sort of 'amazing deal.' She eyed them knowingly, as if waiting for them to refuse. Which they did.

"Sorry, granny. We aren't interested in anything." Penguin tried to say, but she merely laughed some more.

"Oh, dear. Not even a potion to make a beautiful woman fall in love with you?" Then, from within her jacket pocket, she produced a little pink vial. The two stopped, gazing at the potion in wonder.

"What is it?" Shachi asked in awe.

"It's Mama June's Instant Love-in-a-Bottle. It'll make anyone who drinks it instantly fall head over heels with the first person they lay eyes on. It truly is love at first sight!" She proclaimed, a proud smile on her face. She must have known the two engineers' natures just by looking at them, because the next moment they dropped the bags of stuff on the ground and went digging through their pockets for money.

"I have 203 beli." Shachi said, holding it all out in his hands. Penguin grabbed a wad of money and quickly counted it.

"187." She seemed to think about it for a moment but then flashed that crooked grin again.

"Done." Then, taking the money, she handed the little pink bottle to Shachi, who handled it as if it were made of gold. "Oh, and the port is that direction. Good luck, you two!" She called as she walked away, pointing down a road and counting out her newly-earned beli. The two mechanics shared one more glance before grabbing everything and rushing down towards the sub.

* * *

"Casper!" The two hollered, barging into the kitchen in a mass of limbs. The cook's brow rose at the commotion, and he deftly raised the saucepan he was using up over his head and out of the way of the flailing mechanics.

"You two had better have a good reason to be in my kitchen." He narrowed his eyes, scowling in irritation. His hand tightened on the wooden spoon he stirred in the pan. "Don't think I forgot what happened last time you barged in here without permission."

The two winced, remembering the chaos of flour and how long it had taken to clean the eggs of the walls. They glanced away nervously, seeing Summer giving them a confused stare from the opposite end of the room. She chopped vegetables and placed them in another pan to cook.

"Ah, well, you see…" Penguin rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks went slightly red at the thought of what they planned to happen. Because of it, he was having a tough time making up an excuse. Then, Shachi brightened up.

"We're here to replace Summer-chan!" He offered, and Casper raised a brow in surprise.

"Replace her?" He looked over to the blonde would looked equally unsure. She shrugged, glancing back at the two engineers. "Why?"

"Because we thought she could use a break." He beamed. "She's been working so hard and we thought we could help her relax a little bit."

"Yeah, let us help you in the kitchen and Summer-chan can go wait in the mess deck."

Casper gave them a long, hard look. His eyes were still narrowed, and he regarded the engineers with caution. He knew they were up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. Usually they did everything they could to get closer to the blonde, not farther away. It didn't make sense.

Although, they could always be trying to sneak extra helpings of dinner. That could definitely be a possibility. Still. He glanced over at Summer.

"Hmm." He hummed a moment later, turning back to the task at hand. "Summer, lass, it's up to you. If you'd like the night off, just bring them up to speed on what to do." He replied gruffly, deciding that the matter was ultimately in the blonde's hands. He had to admit that she did deserve a break.

She paused a moment before placing the knife on the cutting board and taking off her apron with a relieved smile. She walked by and gave it to them. "Thanks guys. All you gotta do is chop those onions and then dice the meat. Have fun." She said, exiting the kitchen through the door.

They stood there, gazing at the apron with excitement. Their plan had worked! All they had to do now was figure out how to get her to drink the potion and all would be well. Though, they weren't quite sure how they'd-

"Oi! Get to it!" Casper demanded, causing them to jump before running over to the counter.

"Sorry!" They cried, taking up positions at the counter and began chopping the vegetables.

* * *

Law had been dozing off when Summer sat down in the seat across from him. He looked up in surprise, smirking in amusement. "Abandoning your job duties, I see?" He teased, and she set her head on the table with a contented sigh.

"Nope, Penguin and Shachi took over for me." At this, Law frowned. He hadn't been notified that they'd be taking his assistant cook's place. There'd been no reason to worry about the state of their evening meal, though now he was only hoping Casper could keep a close eye on those two.

Summer sighed again, sitting up and stretching her hands over her head. "It feels nice to relax for once." She said.

"Don't get used to it." Law replied with a grin. Summer shook her head. A girl could hope.

* * *

Somehow they managed to get through preparing dinner without breaking, damaging, destroying, burning, or ruining anything in the kitchen. It was no thanks to Casper's sharp eye, inspecting everything they did as they chopped vegetables and helped stir the stew in the pot.

As always, Casper prepared a fresh pot of coffee for the Captain, and he got out a mug to put it in. Setting it in front of the pot, he wandered off to finish turning off the burners and stirring the stew once more.

Shachi and Penguin approached the pot, watching as it slowly filled up with the dark colored liquid that their Captain was so partial to. They knew Summer enjoyed coffee as well, just not to the extreme that Law did. Penguin secretly grabbed another mug from the cupboard and set it beside Law's.

"Hey, Casper, we'll take Captain's coffee to him for you."

The cook only grunted in reply, too focused on dishing the food into bowls to really care if they brought him his coffee. He would have done it anyways, but figuring it was one less thing for him to do, he took the first two bowls of food out into the mess deck.

Left alone in the kitchen, they turned back to the pot, which finished brewing a moment later. Shachi took out the potion from his pocket, holding it out for a second. Now that he turned it every which way in the light of the kitchen, they could see an inscription on the back. It read:

 _Whomever ingests this potion will fall in love with the first person they see. The effects only last for 24 hours, but they get stronger as time goes by._

Ignoring the message on the back, Penguin poured both cups of coffee into the mugs. Then Shachi uncapped the top of the pink bottle and dumped the contents into one of them. The appearance didn't change, and they grinned. Good, the less suspicious it looked, the better. They didn't want Summer thinking something was up.

Penguin went to grab the mugs but Shachi stopped him. "Wait, I want to bring it out to them."

His friend frowned. "But I want to."

"Baka, the potion only works on one of us. It should be me!" He said, but Penguin crossed his arms.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Shachi retorted. The two continued bickering about who should get to have the effects given to. Casper, who returned to the kitchen several times for more bowls of soup, elected to ignore the arguing mechanics standing by the coffee machine since he really would rather not have to deal with either of them.

Finally, several minutes later, they battled it out in a rock paper scissors competition. Penguin won, and Shachi crossed his arms with a pout.

"Fine, but promise you'll tell Summer-chan to love me too." Penguin grinned.

"Fine." He turned to the counter, his hands reaching for the mugs. Then, he hesitated. "Um…which one did we put the stuff in?"

"…" Shachi stared at the two identical mugs in thought, suddenly unable to remember which one they'd poured the bottle in. He leaned in and sniffed both drinks but couldn't sense a difference in either one. "Um…"

"This isn't good." Penguin admitted. They stared at the mugs for a long time, deciding to pick one of them with another rock paper scissors battle.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you can drink as much coffee as you do." Summer said, lounging on her side of the table as she ate the soup. For being half made by the two clueless engineers, it wasn't too bad. She suspected Casper didn't allow them to have too-crucial of roles in preparing it. Law grinned easily back at her.

"I'm used to it." Was all he said. Suddenly, Shachi and Penguin approached, with Penguin holding two mugs in his hands. They shook slightly.

"H-here's your coffee, Captain. And we got one for you too, Summer-chan." He set the mugs down on the counter with a shaky voice. Summer thought they were just nervous if the food came out ok.

"Great job with the food guys, it tastes great!" She smiled, reaching for the mug and bringing it to her lips. Shachi and Penguin stared at her intensely, which didn't go unnoticed by Law. The Captain, utterly confused, glanced at Summer too, simply out of curiosity of what they were trying to look for. Unconsciously, he took a sip of his own coffee.

Summer swallowed a large gulp, wincing at the taste. "Uh, how much sugar did you put in this? It's super sweet." She said hesitantly.

"Ah, maybe we added too much." Shachi apologized, intentionally leaving out the part where they tried covering up any aftertaste the potion may have had with the sweetness of sugar.

She shrugged it off. "It's alright though. Don't worry about it." She turned to Law, who frowned down at his mug intensely. Just a minute ago he'd been fine. Summer raised a brow at his sudden change in mood. "Law? You alright?"

He glanced up, locking eyes with the blonde. Something passed across his eyes, but she couldn't be sure of what it was. Her frown deepened when he carefully set the mug down and leaned closer to her face.

He gently lifted her chin a fraction of an inch, staring into her face. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He muttered.

Speechless, Summer blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't some strange dream or something. When it became apparent that nothing would happen, she cleared her throat.

"Umm…what?" She laughed a little, staring at her Captain in uncertainty.

"How could I have missed such pristine beauty before?" He continued, stroking her cheek gingerly with his thumb. "You must be sent from heaven."

Summer's expression turned very _very_ concerned. This was not Law. Trafalgar Law did not say such things to anyone, let alone _her._ Something wasn't right, and she turned to the two engineers, who both had looks of horror on their faces. Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you two do?" They looked everywhere but at her.

"Well, you see…" Penguin scratched the back of his neck, staring at the ground.

"We kinda…well…" Shachi wrung his hands behind his back. But the attentions of the confused Captain got her attention once more.

"I could get lost in those eyes." Law muttered dreamily, leaning in just a little bit closer, until there were only a couple inches between the two of them. Summer immediately took her hand and pushed the Captain's face away.

"Whatever you two did, you are so going to pay for it." Summer scowled, sending them scurrying back into the kitchen. With a deep sigh, Summer watched as Law recovered from being pushed away and reached from her hands.

"Such soft and delicate hands, as well." He said with a small smile. Rolling her eyes, she stood and pulled at his arm.

"Come on, let's see if we can fix you." She said, hauling him off towards the infirmary. He followed obediently, more than eager to go wherever the beautiful blonde woman took him.

* * *

A/N- So, Shachi and Penguin have messed it up again. *Deep sigh* Ah, when will these two ever learn? :)

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I'd really like to hear what you think about the opening! :D

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Finding A Cure

A/N-The reception the first chapter has had so far is awesome! :D I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far! I'm not quite sure how long I plan to make this little short story, but I'm sure I'll cover enough to touch all the parts you guys want me to!

 **Fun-sized Friend-** Basically whenever Sanji flaunts over Robin or Nami is the kind of attitude I'm hoping for XD And I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Fufu, I can't wait to have Law back with his wits to see the destruction he's caused. ;D

 **Apple Bloom-** Hope you continue to enjoy! :D

 **sillykar18-** Basically I had to throw all my knowledge of Law's canon behavior out the window to write this story XD I'm so unused to him being like this but it's so fun to write! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Onwards!

* * *

Summer was no medic. She had no idea what she was actually supposed to be looking for as a source of this 'side effect.' Hell, she didn't even know what the hell had _happened_ really. The only thing for certain was that Shachi and Penguin were at fault.

"Your hair is so soft, and golden like the sun." Law muttered, reaching to grasp at her hair as she turned and looked for a medical book of some kind to tell her what to do. She spun around, feeling his fingers run down the back of her head, and slapped the Captain's hands away.

"Stop!" She called, scowling at the puppy-eyed Law. He drew his hand towards his chest, looking rather hurt.

"You do not want me?" He asked childishly, and she sighed.

"Look, let's just see if we can fix you, alright? I'm sure the real Law is in there somewhere." Summer gave him a hesitant smile and returned to the small bookshelf of medical texts that lined a small portion of the infirmary wall. The titles were long and confusing, and she didn't even know where to begin.

"This one sounds the most promising…" She muttered, reaching for a thick-bonded leather text entitled 'Strange Afflictions of the Body and Their Treatments.' She brought it over to his desk, sitting down and cracking open the first page. Law wandered around the infirmary which Summer didn't mind since it distracted him from continuing to touch her.

"Werewolf Disease?" She whispered, frowning deeply. A picture of a man covered in an excess amount of hair was on the next page, and she shivered. She flipped through a few more pages, looking for anything related to...whatever was happening to her Captain.

"Summer?" Law called hesitantly, but Summer waved a hand at him without looking up.

"Hang on." She answered, flipping to another page. She cringed, seeing the long worm-like creature being removed from a person's stomach. Several pages later, there was a pic of maggots eating through a man's head. She shuddered again.

She lasted another two or three conditions before they started to get to be too much. There wasn't anything in there about suddenly being in an extreme phase of…well, love.

"Summer?" Law called again, and this time she looked up at him. He held a scalpel in his hand, the tip red with blood, and his sleeve was rolled up. On the inside of one of his forearms, he'd carved a heart with the initials L + S in the middle, the edges steadily dripping blood onto the white tile floor. "Look." He showed her with a smile.

"Law!" She cried in shock, getting up and forcibly removing the sharp instrument from his hand. She put it back on the table and inspected his arm closer. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

His smile instantly faded. "You…don't like it?" She shook her head in exasperation.

"Why would you cut yourself like that? It might scar or something." She went over to the supply cabinet and retrieved a roll of bandages. She returned with the necessary items and began to clean up the mess he'd made. She'd clean the floor later.

"I wanted to show you how much I loved you…" He muttered with a sad expression. She looked up at him sharply, seeing the obvious disappointment in his eyes, but then they steeled slightly, and he made his other hand into a fist. "I'll have to try harder next time."

"That's not what I meant." She sighed, finishing up the bandage. Tying up the ends, she doubled checked they were tight enough but not constricting the blood flow to his arm. He gave her an appreciative smile then.

"You always take such good care of me, Summer. Thank you." Despite knowing that Law wasn't exactly being himself, she found herself blushing nonetheless. All this lovey-dovey stuff was starting to affect her. She'd always wondered what it would be like if Law was more inclined to openly acknowledge their relationship, but he just wasn't that kind of guy. And she guessed that was just the way it was.

"It's…nothing." She shrugged it off, standing to return the stuff to the cabinet. Just then, Liam poked his head into the infirmary.

"Yo. I saw you leave the mess deck pretty quick. What's going on?" He walked inside, noticing the bandage around his Captain's arm. Summer crossed her arms.

"Did you ask Shachi and Penguin?" Her tone was bitter, and he shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Because they drugged Captain and now he's…" She struggled to find a word for whatever exactly _this_ was. Liam glanced at Law and noticed he was eyeing him strangely, with heavy suspicion. Just then, he approached Summer from behind and wrapped his arms around the girl. She squeaked in surprise.

"Summer is mine, and you can't have her." He told the medic, pulling the blonde closer to him. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Hey! Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous." Summer huffed, finally crossing her arms with a huff. She gave Liam a hard look. "See what I mean? He's been all touchy feely and _way_ too nice. It's not like him."

Liam inspected his Captain up and down, realizing that his eyes just didn't look the same. His calculating gaze was replaced with something very…immature and innocent. And that did not describe Law in the slightest. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm trying to figure out." Law sniffed her hair close to her ear and she swatted him away from her. "Honestly, enough of you!"

He wore an injured look again but Summer ignored it. "Shachi and Penguin put something in his coffee, I think, so we need to find them and question them."

Liam nodded, turning to leave the infirmary. "I'll go get them." And with that he was gone.

Summer sighed again, realizing she was once again left alone with her Captain. He began edging closer to her again, and then she felt his warm hand slip into hers.

"Can I just hold your hand?" He asked hesitantly, and she rubbed between her eyes in irritation.

"Sure." She ground out, missing the delighted smile that lit up his face.

* * *

"Hey! Open up!" Liam banged against the two engineers' bedroom door, hearing fevered whispering inside. "I know you're in there!"

Realizing that Liam wasn't going to give up any time soon, Shachi resignedly opened the door and gave him a pained look. "Y-yeah?"

"You know why I'm here. What did you do to Captain?" He held up his hands defensively, walking backwards into his room as Liam approached with a scowl.

"It wasn't our fault! That granny didn't tell us it would get this bad!"

Penguin looked on in fear. "Captain wasn't supposed to drink it anyways. It was meant for Summer-chan!" He admitted, pulling down on the earflaps of his hat.

"Well, it would have been just as bad either way!" Liam shouted, shaking his head. "You have to tell me how to reverse it."

"We don't know!" Shachi said. "Granny didn't tell us that either!" He gestured, frustrated.

"Who's this granny?" They gave an uncomfortable glance before telling Liam everything they knew.

"There was this old lady who sold us this potion." Shachi dug the pink bottle out from his pocket. "She said that whoever drank would fall in love with the first person they see."

Penguin kicked his feet at the ground. "We wanted Summer to look at us and fall in love…" He muttered. "But it only lasts 24 hours…"

"Dammit." Liam checked his watch. "It's already 9 pm. The markets aren't open and I'm willing to bet that old lady won't be found anywhere." He lamented, cursing the moving habits of snake oil salesmen.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Penguin questioned, afraid that they'd be punished for causing such a mess. Liam ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the door to the hallway.

"Wait it out. Captain's just gonna have to let the potion wear off by itself, then." He left the two engineers to themselves, wondering how Summer was gonna take the news.

* * *

"EHHH?" She yelled, eyebrow raising in disbelief. "You mean to tell me I have to deal with _this,_ " She gestured to Law, who watched her from the cot with a wide smile, "for another _24 hours?_ "

Liam raised his hands in a calming gesture, sweat dropping as he kept her temper at bay. She wasn't taking the news so well, though he didn't really blame her. If he had a love-stricken Summer following his every step he supposed he'd begin to get irritated too.

"Shachi and Penguin said they bought the stuff from some merchant lady, but those kinds of people always move on after selling in a city, so they can't face repercussions of their products going bad." He rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed with a hopeful smile.

"I can't believe this…" She mumbled, glancing once more at the puppy-eyes Captain. He held up his hands in the shape of a heart directed at her. She ignored it.

"Well, good luck." Liam said, turning to leave the infirmary. His words made her eyes widen, and she reached out to stop him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked frantically.

He yawned then, stretching his arm a little. "To bed. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Aren't you going to help me?" She pleaded with her eyes, but Liam wasn't really sure what to tell her exactly. He opted for shrugging with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." And he left the infirmary once more. Summer stared at the door long after he had left, but she heard Law jump down from the cot and walk up beside her.

"I have an idea! Let's go on a date." He offered, and she glared daggers at him.

"We are _not_ going on a date. We are going to bed, right now, so I don't have to deal with you until morning." She growled, and he perked up at her words.

"Together?" He asked, and she rubbed at her face helplessly.

" _No!"_

* * *

"You stay here for the night. Got it?" Summer pointed inside of Law's room towards the bed. Law, who stood just inside the door, looked at her.

"You're not sleeping with me?" The genuine confusion in his voice almost broke her heart. Almost. But not quite.

"No. I'm sleeping in my own room and you are sleeping _here._ Understand?" He frowned for a second but slowly nodded. "Good, now get some sleep."

She took a step back and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief at being alone finally. This was turning out to be a lot more work than she'd expected. Turning towards the direction of her room, her silent steps brought her ever closer to her waiting bed. The thought of falling asleep in the soft comforter was bliss.

* * *

Summer's eyes opened a crack, frowning as to why she was waking up. The darkness outside the porthole indicated it was still well-before sunrise. It wasn't until a moment later that she began to understand. The soft sound of knocking at her door caused her to groan as she sat up in her bed.

Rubbing her face, she slowly padded her way to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, she closed them again with a sigh.

"What is it, Law?" She grumbled out. He beamed down at her.

"I just wanted to say that I love you. And to sleep well. Oh, and that I hope you have sweet dreams." His enthusiastic voice said.

She said nothing, glaring at him with all the irritation she could muster, which was a lot considering she had only gotten three hours of sleep, as one glance at the clock told her.

"Go back to bed, Law." She muttered finally, closing the door in his face. She might have felt bad about being so blatantly rude to him if the situation were different, but with it being midnight, and Law not acting like himself in the slightest, she really couldn't care less.

Falling into the mattress once more, she let out a long groan, curling into herself to find that warmth of where she'd been laying previously. She closed her eyes, sighing in relief.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Her eyes shot open, staring out into the blackness of her room as yet another series of knocks sounded against her door. She contemplated ignoring him, but finally figured that he'd just stand outside her door all night knocking. Then she'd _never_ get to sleep…

She rose once more, half of her preparing to punch him in the face if this continued. She yanked open her door once more. "What?" She barked, perhaps a little more forcefully than what she'd intended.

The Captain flinched at her harsh words, but soon returned her scowling expression with a little smile. "May I have a goodnight kiss?"

Summer truly was conflicted now, as to whether she should grant his request. Sure, she'd kissed him several times before. Kissing him wasn't the issue. It was whether his drugged-up brain would think it ok to continue doing sappy things to please her or not. For all she knew, if she refused him, he'd just wait outside her room all night until she woke up.

With a sigh, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There."

Before he had a chance to respond, she was already shutting the door again. She cursed Penguin and Shachi the whole way back to her bed, knowing if it hadn't been for them, she'd be getting a full night's rest that evening.

* * *

A/N- Ah, poor Summer's having a rough time of it. ;) And lucky Law, having Summer take care of him so nicely. What sort of mischief will he get himself into next? Look out for the next update to find out! :D

Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Your critiques really help a lot!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Getting Worse

A/N- I know, it's been a couple days since an update, but I've had SUPER bad writer's block. Work isn't helping much either. Neither is school. Anyways, I'm hoping to get back into my groove before too long!

A quick note: Since no one entered into the fan art contest mentioned awhile back, I've ended it. Kind of expected this outcome but I was pretty hopeful there for a minute. :o

 **WolfChild23-** I indeed look forward to that moment myself ;)

 **StarliteOracle-** Thanks for the like!

 **sarge1130-** Strong Sexual Desire, you ask? Well, wink wink, one never knows what I have up my sleeve. ;)

 **Dee-Dee-** Yeah, writing Law this way just feels unnatural, because it so is but it's also really funny because I can be as out of character as I want and chalk it up to the potion XD It gives me so much freedom to enact all of my fantasies onto out favorite Hot Doc! *Cough* What? :l

Onwards!

* * *

As per usual, Summer woke up to her alarm at 6:00. But this morning in particular, she was especially tired and didn't want to wake up at all. Opening one eye blearily, and with one glance at the clock, she groaned and collapsed back into her comforter. It took a moment for the memories of the night before to come flooding back, and when they did she groaned again.

"I'm not up for this…" She muttered.

"Not up for what?" A voice questioned, and in an instant, Summer shot straight up in bed.

Her eyes widened, scanning the room for the source of the noise, which was none other than her Captain, smiling up at her from his nest of blankets on the floor.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest object and chucking it in his general direction. It happened to be a pillow and did no physical damage as she'd first hoped.

"I couldn't sleep." He explained, glancing down at his hands. "I can't relax without you around."

"Oh my God…" Summer exhaled, placing her hands on her face in an attempt to make everything go away. Things were getting worse and worse. Finally, she took them away and looked hard at the still-smiling Captain sitting on the floor. She ignored the fact that he was shirtless at that moment because it wouldn't help her at all.

"Law, let me make things very clear." She spelled out, gesturing with her hands. "Shachi and Penguin gave you some sort of drug and now you aren't acting like yourself. All these feelings you have for me? They aren't real. I mean, you actually do like me and all in real life, but this…intensity is just not real." She tried explaining to him, then her eyebrows furrowed. "And you are _not_ to sneak in my room like that _ever_ again. Got it?"

He nodded mutely, his smiling fading at her obvious anger.

"Good." She finished, glancing around the room for some kind of answer to her problem. She was still determined to find some kind of cure for this drug if possible. The only thing she had to figure out was where. If Liam, who was a toxicology expert, couldn't figure it out, who else could? She supposed the locals were a good option. Maybe they had a herbal remedy or something…

Then, another problem struck her. "Umm…Law?" She questioned, and he perked up at his name.

"Yes, Summer?"

"I need you to leave." She said, pointing to the door. She raised a brow at his obvious distress at her suggestion. And before he could ask why, she gave him the answer. "I have to get dressed and you aren't allowed to watch."

"Oh. Ok." He said, grabbing his shirt and rising from the floor. There was a tiny pang of disappointment at him putting his shirt back on, as his nicely toned chest was now out of sight, but she shook the thought away.

"I'll wait outside for you to come out." He said, leaving through her door.

"Of course you will." She muttered bitterly to herself. Then, figuring she'd better get dressed before Casper came looking for her, she stood from the bed and went to her closet.

All the blankets Law had spread out across the floor had come from her closet, and she wondered how she slept through what must have been a terrible noise. They had been put on the top shelf. How he'd done it soundlessly was a wonder to her.

Dressing in some casual clothes, she fixed her hair up in a bun in the mirror and resolutely opened her door to leave. As he'd promised, Law stood there waiting. Upon her appearance, he straightened up and smiled. Yet again.

"What would you like to do today?" Law asked in a voice that was much too sweet to belong to him. She started down the hall, not bothering to answer his question. She was much too tired for any of this today.

* * *

"You. Sit." Summer pointed to Law's usual seat in the mess deck, ignoring the confused glances of the other free crew mates that waited for breakfast to be ready. Obediently, the Captain sat, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"You'll come back…right?" He asked with obvious fear of a negative answer. She sighed, thinking that perhaps these feelings of extreme possessiveness were pointing to the potion beginning to take full effect. She couldn't imagine what that night would be like, and she shook her head to dispel those fears. She'd face that when it came.

"Yeah, sure." She affirmed, watched as he relaxed back into his chair. Without another glance, she turned heel and headed towards the kitchen, intent on taking her mind off things with her duties.

* * *

Unfortunately, breakfast only lasted so long, and once all the food was served, Law came into the kitchen looking for her, to make sure she would indeed return. Hiding a careful rub against her temple in irritation, she took off her apron after serving all the men and followed Law back out into the mess deck with their own plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

Law, of course, quickly placed his pieces of toast onto her plate, which she didn't object to. It seemed his lack of appreciation for bread of any kind remained even in his…altered state of mind. Her appetite was ravenous, especially after not getting a very good night of sleep, and so she accepted it with a nod. How long had the Captain been sleeping in her room? Had he slept the whole time or was part of the night spend staring at her or something? It made her shudder.

She would much rather be teased into oblivion than continue dealing with this drug-induced behavior from him.

Once the breakfast rush was finished, and men went back to their rooms or checked up on parts of the sub for their nearing departure of the island, Summer had no other choice than to end up stuck with the Captain. There was nothing else for them to do. At times like these, especially in the middle of the day, Summer often found herself reading or finding something for herself to do. And, even more unfortunately, Law took that moment to voice one of his brilliant ideas.

"Neither of us have any more responsibilities for the time being. Let's go on that date I mentioned before." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile that was creeping Summer out. It just didn't look like Law when he was being so… _nice._ She stiffened for a moment, and he must have thought she was going to refuse. Which she was.

"Please?" He stopped them, placing his hands on her shoulders with a pleading expression. Her stony gaze returned it. Then, seeing no other choice, she rolled her eyes.

"I guess…" She mumbled, and Law immediately hugged her.

"It'll be fun. I promise." He said into the back of her head. Summer frowned, not used to such public displays of affection from this man in particular. Things were worse than she thought.

"Umm…right." She replied, for some reason allowing him to pull her along after him.

* * *

"Isn't this nice?" He asked, walking hand in hand with Summer as they meandered along the sandy shore. They'd taken off their shoes next to the pier, letting the grainy sand squish between their toes as they walked. Even knowing that Law wasn't completely himself, the blonde had to admit that this date was starting off rather nice. She'd always wondered what it would feel like to have a _normal_ interaction with her Captain, since most of theirs seemed to be bloody battle against the marines and his endless teasing at her mistakes.

"Yeah." She answered truthfully, and he instinctively sought out her hand. Linking it with his, he gave a little smile.

"Maybe we can build a sand castle." He mused more to himself than anything, and the romantic mood was broken as the reality hit Summer. She sighed softly, gently withdrawing her hand from his. This didn't go unnoticed by the Captain.

"Law, I don't really think that's a good idea." Summer said hesitantly. Just as she knew it would, her words caused his face to fall in concern.

"You don't want to?" He asked. And she shook her head, willing herself not to feel bad about causing him pain.

"I do…it's just that we're pirates. We have to uphold a certain…image…you know?" She finished with a shrug, hoping he'd understand what she was attempting to imply. He frowned.

"Since when have we cared what others thought?" He replied.

"True," She responded with raised brows, "but you can't go around making sandcastles on the beach if you want to be feared by other pirate crews. You know that." She stressed. Hopefully he'd see the logic in her words, since all too often than not, he was the one having to chastise the rest of the men for doing such things.

"Hmm…" He pondered this for himself a moment, walking slowly beside Summer as they neared the other end of the pier. They passed a few people playing in the sand. One of two must have known who they were, because they gave feared glances in the couple's direction.

"So what should I do to make sure you know I love you?" He asked blatantly. Summer's cheeks grew red, embarrassed at such an undisguised question. Knowing Law the way he was supposed to be, such things she never thought would come out of his mouth. But this…was just ridiculous.

"Uh…you don't have to." Summer stammered, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back. "Honestly, Law, you're getting worse and worse. This potion must be getting stronger. Don't ask stupid questions, baka." She scolded, trying to hide the obvious embarrassment by turning the question onto him. Much as she didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was still a Supernova. Members of the Worst Generation didn't say things like that.

If Law knew what he'd been doing while under the influence of this mystery drug, he'd thank her for stopping it where it did before he tarnished his sadistic reputation.

* * *

Finally, they grew tired of walking the beach. They made their way back to the submarine, Summer making sure that Law didn't do anything publicly humiliating and Law letting out a string of compliments at her 'noticeable beauty.' She wondered if the potion affected his vision as well, or if he normally thought of her as this beautiful. It was something she'd have to tease him about later when she got the chance.

As it was, Summer tried spending the next few hours before lunch reading. They'd holed up in her room, Summer browsing through the various romance novels she'd managed to steal/take from previous islands and the Captain with a medical book or two from his own room. Law insisted on accompanying her, of course, and she begrudgingly agreed, if only he found something to read to himself.

Summer was sprawled out on the nest of blankets that she hadn't bothered picking up from the floor. Law sat against the bed on the floor as well, never more than a few feet from her. He was nose-deep in a book, silently turning pages. After about half an hour of silent reading, she was beginning to think that Law had finally distracted himself with something other than her.

She was wrong.

Concentrated fully on the words in the pages, she didn't see Law until he'd completely overtaken her and was pinning her to the floor by her wrists. His full weight was behind his grip and she had no way to wiggle her way out.

"Hey!" She cried in surprise, not expecting this at all. Her eyes locked onto Law's trying to understand what was going on. Her eyebrows shot up, noting the half-lidded gaze and slightly-flushed face of a heavily-breathing Captain.

"Law, what are you doing?" She asked, somehow unable to look away from the want that made itself so apparent in his gray eyes. They searched her face for a moment, before narrowing with a silent decision.

"What I should have done a long time ago." He answered in a lustful voice. And in the next instant, he lowered his lips onto hers.

At first, she wasn't sure what to think. This wasn't Law, her logical mind told her. He shouldn't be acting this way. It wasn't right. But her body found that it couldn't not respond to his touch, and she closed her eyes as she accepted his kiss.

His hands slowly loosened from her wrists, finding their way into her long blonde hair, tangling his fingers into the strands. Finally able to move, her arms reached up and wrapped around his chest, pulling him even closer. The books long forgotten, Law pulled her by the hips upwards and into his lap so she straddled him. They both had more mobility now, and she cradled his face in her hands to depend the kiss-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hey, Summer-chan! Casper needs you in the kitchen to help with lunch!" Penguin yelled from the hallway.

The suddenness of it all caused Summer to jerk away from Law, half-expecting to see the mechanic come barreling into her room in a perverted hurry. The shock fading away, she could feel her face redden from the heat of the moment and the closeness at being caught making out with the Captain.

"R-right. I'm coming!" She called, and his retreating footsteps marked his departure. With a deep sigh, she composed herself before looking back to Law. Even through his lust-filled gaze she could see he was beginning to grasp the meaning of the situation.

"Don't leave." He said quietly, slowly pulling her closer into another kiss. He obliged a moment, letting herself enjoy this rare show of tender affection from Law, before putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"I have to." She responded, awkwardly getting to her feet from her position on his lap. Fixing her hair and taking a moment to let the redness leave her face, she turned back to Law. "Are you coming?"

He paused, glancing away. "I'm going to keep reading for awhile." He said, picking up the book from the floor and giving her a small smile in reassurance.

"Oh. Alright." She said, a little surprised he didn't insist on following her. Opening the door before he had a chance to change his mind, she shut it behind her and started walking towards the kitchen.

She was thankful that the 24 hours Liam had promised were almost up. She just had to make it to dinner and then everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N- Oh, poor Summer. So much Sugary Law you must deal with because I make you. I really should feel worse about it. But I don't. XD

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Your opinions matter most to me!

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Retaliation

A/N- So, this chapter is a little late in being written, meaning I'm way overdue with finishing this story, but I've finally gotten it finished, so here's the last chapter. Sorry for that extreme wait. I had other projects that caught my interest and you know how my butterfly mind works by now.

 **WolfChild23-** Same. He is somehow...cuter.

 **Guest-** Glad you're enjoying it. Enjoy the last chapter!

 **Mandkiva-** I'm so glad you enjoy my writing. It always makes me feel really cool that people read more than one of my stories and enjoy them. It's somehow more validating. But, you will get a hint of lemon in this chapter. I've never written anything more than just lemon-scented. But here you go.

 **StarliteOracle-** He is quite fun to toy with, isn't he?

 **etolia7-** Thank you, sorry it was so late in being updated!

 **sarge1130-** Yeah, we had to make sure to protect Law's precious bad boy image. Otherwise, One Piece will never be his.

 **Anime Fan x9000-** Thank you!

 **sillykar18-** God, I'm so sorry this took me forever to complete, but here you go! Intimate, you say? You'll get a little more than that in here...

 **KoreanMusicFan-** Yes. Yes, he will. And it will be delicious.

 **Forever Fanfiction Lover22-** Your wish has been granted. *POOF* *New Chapter Updated*

Onwards!

* * *

Summer was slightly concerned with the fact that all throughout dinner, she didn't see Law once. Not that she was sad about that. The less time seeing him in his lovey-dovey state was a blessing for her. Honestly, having to fend off the hands of the pirate captain was exhausting enough as it was. The constant barrage of compliments and promises of love left her dizzy, unable to comprehend the sadistic and cunning Law saying such things.

Still, her desire to stay as far away from Law as possible until after dinner didn't stop her from suddenly worrying about what he was up to. Normally, he followed her everywhere she went. But this extended absence was a little concerning.

Halfway through dinner, Summer finished chopping the pieces of beef, and she stared at the clock on the wall, wondering how much time was left on the potion. She supposed she should just wait it out and deal with him after he was back to normal. Still…

"Casper?" The cook looked up at his name, raising his brows for her to continue. "I'm going to go check on Law. Something doesn't feel right…"

"Alright." He nodded, watching as she hung up her apron on the wall and left through the kitchen door.

She weaved her way through the mess deck, and through the hall, until she reached Law's door.

"Law?" Knocking, she heard no response after several moments and moved to go to her own room, the last place she'd seen him. Her shoes thudded against the floor as she walked, but there wasn't any other noise throughout the sub, save for the loud conversations of the crew as they waited for their food.

She passed the infirmary on her way to her room, and one glance inside showed he wasn't there either. At the end of the hallway, she turned the corner and stopped, spotting her bedroom door.

A large red, paper cut-out heart adorned the front, taped on the sides to hold it in place. Staring at the offending item, she slowly approached it, fearing what the inside of her room would look like. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Law?" She called, but the lights were off and she couldn't see anything inside. She stepped all the way inside, flicking on the lights in the same instant. The overhead lamp clicked on, flooding her room in illumination, revealing the scene that caused her to pause again.

There were rose petals all over her floor, and her bed was covered in more pillows than usual. Law sat on the bed, holding a little box in his hands. When she entered and turned on the lights, he looked up, a wide smile marking his face.

"Summer, you came back early." He said, standing and walking closer to her.

"Uhh…what's this?" She asked, closing the door behind her so no one who happened to pass by would see. Her eyes glanced over all the other paper cut-out hearts taped to her walls, and she realized that this potion was more potent than she'd initially feared. Things seemed to be escalating quickly.

"It's a love nest!" He responded, a wide, very not-Law-like grin. She deadpanned. Never in a million years did she ever expect Law to say the words 'love nest.' It was almost disgusting. No, scratch that. It _was_ disgusting.

"Law…" She muttered, sighing deeply. Seeming to register her changing mood, he brought up the box in his hands so she could see closer.

"I got you a present." He said, opening the lid to reveal the jewelry inside. Summer gasped, eyeing the finely-decorated bracelet, inlayed with some kind of violet gem in the center. It looked insanely expensive, and very stealable. Still, she wondered if he had actually bought it or just stolen it like he normally did. "Do you like it?"

"I…you…" She couldn't quite form a cohesive sentence, overwhelmed with all of what was going on. Her eyes still couldn't take themselves off the multitude of hearts on her wall.

Without waiting for her answer, he reached for her wrist and began to clasp the ends together. It fit perfectly, and she gazed at it speechlessly.

"You look beautiful, Summer." He said, and that was the tipping point for her. When he tried to close the distance between them, she held up her hands and pushed against his chest.

"Law, stop."

"What?" He asked in confusion, halting his advance. She could see the hurt expression on his face, his love-obsessed mind unable to comprehend why she was still pushing him away. Something deep in her heart cracked at seeing the pain she'd just caused on his face, but she knew that the normal Law would have wanted her to stick with her tough-love approach.

"This isn't you." She tried explaining, gesturing around the room at everything he'd put together. "Law, you're under the influence of some kind of drug. The real you wouldn't ever do this. Like, ever."

He was silent, frowning as he tried to understand what she was saying. She sighed, rubbing at her face in frustration.

"Listen, you don't have to do these things for me, ok? I already know you love me, in your own way. I don't need the gifts, I don't need all this…love nest, stuff…" She was slightly horrified to hear the word from her own mouth, throwing up a little inside. "Just be the you I'm so used to."

"But, I want to. Right now, this is how I feel." He tried to make her understand, grasping her hands in his. And she thought that maybe it was beginning to make sense. He didn't know any other way, at the moment, of how to treat her the same as before. To him, that didn't seem like love. To him, this was love. And she was rejecting him, even if it didn't seem like love to her.

"…" She was silent for awhile, just staring up into his face to try to determine her next course of action. The last thing she wanted to do next was hurt him some more. He gazed back with as much seriousness as her, gray eyes flicking down once to glance at her lips. Her heart surged, just seeing him want her with such desperation like that.

"Law, I do love you." She started, watching for his reaction. Immediately, his face lit up. "And if you really want to, I'll go along with all of this. Just this once." She nodded in acceptance, feeling like she could endure the uncomfortable lovey-dovey stuff for his sake. Even if the normal him wouldn't ever do such a thing. He was still Law, and in times like this, it hurt her to say no to him.

Instead of saying anything, he only smiled wider and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't tense up or cringe, but instead accepted it with patience.

His fingers tenderly touched her cheeks, stroking down her neck with the softest touch, as if simply pushing too hard would break her. The carefulness almost made her chuckle. It was so unlike her captain, who would rather take what he wanted by force if he had to.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened this kiss, he responded with a muffled groan and bringing her closer to his body. She realized then that they were still standing in the middle of her room, and he seemed to as well, because he guided her backwards into the fluffy comforter. He brought her down with him, making sure not to go too fast or jostle her around. She found herself straddling his hips, hands on either side of his head as they continued to kiss.

His hands made their way up her sides, ghosting under the hem of her shirt to graze the skin under the fabric. It sent a shiver up her body as she gave a little moan, and she expected him to chuckle in amusement, but when they broke apart to breathe, she opened her eyes and saw only the deepest love.

Knowing that in his state he'd be hesitant to take control of anything, she moved her hands to his chest, gliding under his shirt and rubbing her fingers in circular motions along his skin.

"Summer…" He muttered, lifting his hips into her pelvis, wanting to feel some friction there. She could feel him underneath her jeans, pressing into her, and the control over her emotions she'd tried to maintain was beginning to slip.

She silenced him with another kiss, not stopping her fingers exploring his chest. Truth be told, she'd always wanted to have control over the pirate captain, one way or another, and do what she liked to him. Maybe this would be a sort of release for her as well.

Tired of having so much material between them, she broke off the kiss and reached for the hem of his shirt, struggling to lift it above his head with him on his back. He sat up a little, helping her rid the shirt from his body, tossing it behind her carelessly.

Her eyes roamed his now exposed torso, tracing the tattoos with a small grin. He closed his eyes as her fingers gently glided across his skin. Having him submit to her, she thought with a growing smirk, was rather enjoyable. Especially when he so delightfully responded to her every touch, like now, as she suddenly raked her nails across his skin, causing him to moan in ecstasy. His hands, resting on her thighs, tightened their grip at the sudden small pain.

"Summer…" Escaped his mouth, a desperate plea for more.

"What is it you want, Law?" Her sultry voice whispered, some darker, desire-filled side of her beginning to take root. She wasn't used to his obedience, or even this gentleness, but it was so easy to exploit and take control. Perhaps she was more like Law than she thought.

"I want you." He said honestly, gazing up at her again. Her gaze became half-lidded, and she lowered herself down to kiss him again, all the while slowly moving her hips against his. He trembled underneath her, fingers scratching her thighs as his desire swelled up.

She leaned back again, wanting to watch his face as she moved back and forth above him. He stared back with that unending love in his eyes.

And then, suddenly it changed.

His eyes narrowed, then darkened, and he blinked a few times as if to find some kind of clarity. Summer noticed this, and she glanced at her clock on the nightstand. It was 6:13. Very close to the time that dinner was served. Ah, the potion must be wearing off. She pouted, though part of her was relieved that his time of being all mushy had come to an end.

"You're back to normal now, right?" She asked indifferently, stopping her motions. He quirked an eyebrow at her, glancing around at his surroundings as he tried figuring out where he was. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He admitted, scowling to himself as he thought over the past 24 hours. He must have been thinking about the walk on the beach and his request to build sandcastles, or when he snuck into her room to sleep with her. Or carving their initials in his arm, since he inspected the still-bandaged limb with a glare. "I'll have to see to Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya later."

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with you clinging to me every second of the day anymore." She grinned pushing herself back from her position over him. But it seemed Law had other ideas, as he gripped her arm, dragged her back down, and switched positions, so he was now hovering over her. The sly smirk she was so familiar with was back, and that was a relief.

"I don't think we were finished." He whispered lowly, face slowly leaning into hers. She raised a brow as well, finding the whole situation amusing.

"We weren't?" She mocked, making him growl low in his throat.

"Far from it." And with that, he reached for the edge of her shirt and lifted it up her torso. Going along with it, she raised her chest to help him, and he kept one arm behind her back, not allowing her to fall back to the bed. Tossing her shirt onto the floor beside his own, he pressed her equally exposed chest against his.

"Perhaps I should punish you for trying to take advantage of me like that." He muttered darkly, resting his forehead against hers. She only grinned back.

"Maybe you should." She answered. He chuckled, following her back down onto the bed, his lips finding hers again.

* * *

 _*A Little Later*_

"Baka, if you hadn't insisted on asking directions, we never would have been in this mess in the first place!" Penguin, who's arms were currently attached to Shachi's body, punched his friend in the face. Shachi, who's arms were subsequently attached to Penguin's body, went to rub his face, but actually rubbed against Penguin's instead. Then, realizing what he was doing, made a fist and retaliated.

"Baka! Quit using your arms on my body!"

"Give me back my arms!"

"Ow, stop hitting me!"

"I'll hit you all I like!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

From further down the hall, Law and Summer watched as the two engineers bickered. If they hadn't known any better, it looked like they just kept hitting themselves. But with the fact that Law had intentionally switched their arms around, made it all the better. The two chuckled as the two friends fought, satisfied that they were getting the justice they deserved.

* * *

A/N- A fitting punishment for the two? I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of them hitting each other with each others arms on different bodies. Heh...Heh...

Please, let me know what you thought in a review. Let me know how you liked the story, if at all!

See you in the next story!


End file.
